Malazan Empire
The Malazan Empire was a prominent human nation originating from Malaz Island but eventually based on the continent of Quon Tali. Among its holdings were substantial portions of the continents of Seven Cities and Genabackis. The Malazan Book of the Fallen series largely revolves around the military conflicts of the Malazan Empire. History The Malazan Empire was founded in 1058 Burn's Sleep. In the years (and possibly decades) leading up to this point, the continent of Quon Tali had become embroiled in a series of power struggles between the feuding city-states, with the Kingdom of Unta establishing itself as a considerable military power on the continent. When Unta annexed the Napan Isles as a prelude for its planned invasion of Kartool Island, many refugees were displaced, some landing on Malaz Island to the southeast. At this time, Malaz Island was ruled by a cold-blooded pirate lord named Mock, whose formidable criminal organization controlled the whole island and had many contacts on the mainland. Mock sold many of the refugee Napans to the Untans, aside from a few who escaped with the help of factions on the island opposed to Mock. Foremost of these factions were Kellanved and Dancer, a powerful mage and a master assassin from the mainland who had settled on Malaz Island and opened a bar. They recruited among the island's criminal element and employed refugee Napans, offering them the chance to take revenge against Unta and liberate their homeland. Kellanved, Dancer, a boy working for them named Dujek, and Napan refugees Amaron, Hawl and Nok managed to achieve the impossible and gained an unassailable base of operations in the Deadhouse, the Azath House of Malaz City. This group continued to expand their 'family', recruiting the Napan brothers Cartharon and Urko Crust, a Napan barmaid named Surly, a formidable Dal Honese sword fighter named Dassem Ultor, a soldier named Duiker plucked out to become a historian and a refugee high priest of D'rek from Kartool named Tayschrenn. With this family Kellanved overthrew Mock and his criminal organization and established himself as the supreme ruler of Malaz Island. Using the refugee Napans, hungry for vengeance against Unta, as the core of his military and magical forces, Kellanved led Malaz in a war against the mainland, against the odds seizing Unta and expanding across the continent of Quon Tali. The Napans were initially pleased, having used Kellanved to liberate the Napan Isles, but became disillusioned as the Napan Isles swapped the yoke of Unta for the yoke of the swiftly growing Malazan Empire. Over the next century, the Malazan Empire sprawled across Quon Tali, eventually seizing control of the entire continent. The Empire's trading fleets were soon growing rich from trading with Korel to the south-east, Seven Cities to the north and Genabackis to the north-east. Explorations of the landmass immediately to the west of Quon Tali (south-west of Seven Cities and part of the same landmass) were curtailed by the unrelenting hostile intransigence of the Shal-Morzinn Empire, whose formidable magical might gave even Kellanved pause. Instead the Malazan Empire expanded into Seven Cities, seizing control of the subcontinent in a bloody war. During this time Emperor Kellanved discovered the former First Throne and took seat upon it, gaining control of the clans of the undead T'lan Imass. Despite the vast and formidable power of the undead army, Kellanved used the undead warriors sparingly. During one incident the Imass - apparently acting on the orders of Clawmaster Surly - believing the orders to come from Kellanved - brutally sacked the Holy City of Aren, slaughtering the inhabitants en masse. After this incident, Kellanved apparently did not use the overwhelming military might of the Imass again. By the war's conclusion the subcontinent was subdued, but wore the Malazan yoke uneasily. A massive rebellion erupted some years later, a rebellion during which the Empire's First Sword, Dassem Ultor, was lost at Y'Ghatan. By 1154 Burn's Sleep the Empire was conducting military incursions into both Genabackis and Korel. By this year Kellanved and Dancer had been missing for several years, having undertaken ambitious and extensive explorations of the Azath Houses in an attempt to map them and the bewildering connections between them. Upon their return late in this year, they were promptly assassinated by Surly, who named herself Laseen and took the royal throne herself. Many of the loyal old guard were demoted or scattered to distant parts of the Empire to reduce their threat to Laseen. By 1163 Laseen's control seemed secure, but in reality the Empire was badly overstretched, its armies on Korelri facing serious reversals, its army on Genabackis bogged down in a stalemated siege of the Free City of Pale and Seven Cities hungry for vengeance against the 'Mezla'. It is at this point that the Malazan Book of the Fallen series begins. Geography By 1163 Burn's Sleep, the Malazan Empire extends across four continents: Quon Tali, Seven Cities, Genabackis and Korel, plus numerous surrounding islands. Although born in Malaz City, on Malaz Island off the south-eastern coast of Quon Tali, the Empire's capital is Unta on the mainland's eastern coast. Quon Tali The continent of Quon Tali is the smallest of the major landmasses and contains several major cities other than Unta, namely Cawn, Li Heng and Quon City. There are two major wilderness areas of plains, controlled by native horsewarriors. In the west lies the plains of the Seti, whilst in the north-east lie the Wickan Plains. In the south-west lies the plains of Dal Hon, but these are relatively tamed in comparison. The most significant island off the coast of Quon Tali other than Malaz is Kartool due east from Quon Tali and to the north of Malaz Island. Off the north-eastern coast of Quon Tali lies an extensive chain of islands, the Falari Isles, which were the Empire's first major overseas conquest. Seven Cities A few hundred leagues north and west of the Falari Isles lies the subcontinent of Seven Cities. The landmass it is attached to is vast, also consisting of plains in the west and desert to the south-west. Beyond these wilderness regions lie remote nations known to the Malazans only on maps or through brief contacts, namely Perish, Nemil and powerful Shal-Morzinn. Seven Cities itself is a vast, dry land of open plains and dusty wastes known as odhans, filled with hostile tribes. The Malazans control Seven Cities by maintaining a strong standing army (the 7th Army, based at Hissar; another army is based at Aren), commanding local militias loyal to Unta (the most notorious being the Red Blades) and holding onto their continental capital - Aren on the south coast - with an unshakable grip. The Malazan Empire also claims Otataral Island off the north-east coast (where slave camps mine the valuable magic-resisting otataral mineral for the Empire) and numerous islands off Seven Cities' north coast, the strongest of which is Sepik. Genabackis Nearly 1,600 leagues east of Seven Cities lies Genabackis. The Malazan Empire controls a wide swath of the north of the continent, including eight of the ten Free Cities which dominate trade on the continent. However, the Malazan conquest is incomplete. The 2nd Army - Onearm's Host under High Fist Dujek Onearm - is bogged down in the siege of Pale, whilst the 5th Army is having problems holding the north against repeated attacks by the Crimson Guard, the Mott Irregulars and the other local armies and mercenaries commanded by the Warlord, Caladan Brood, and his formidable ally, Anomander Rake of the Tiste Andii of Moon's Spawn. The Malazan continental capital on Genabackis is Genabaris on the north-western coast. * See the Genabackan Campaign for more information. Korel Many hundreds of leagues south-east of Malaz Island lay the continent of Korel. According to legend the continent was shattered in the fall of the Crippled God, leaving two island subcontinents (named Korel in the north and Stratem in the south) filled with lakes and surrounded by thousands of islands. The Malazan Empire's conquest began with the island of Theft off the north coast and then moved onto the mainland. However, the north of Korel was a nightmare to hold with vast stretches of open territory surrounding the Malazan occupation zone. The nations and cities of Korel had united against the Malazans to form the Korelri Compact and in later years have managed to stall the advance of the Malazans under their commander, Greymane. Attempts by the Malazans to rescue the situation subsequently failed. The Korelri also maintained the Stormwall, a defensive fortification along the north coast that defends the continent from attack by the Stormriders, sorcerer-spirits of the Sea of Storms. The Malazan Empire is aware of the existence of continents lying to the east of Korelri, including Assail (and presumably Jacuruku), but has made no further explorations or military adventures in those areas. Government The Empire is ruled by the Empress Laseen, who rules through an extensive bureaucracy. The second in command is the Adjunct, who is seen as a direct extension of the Empress herself. Each continent is governed by a High Fist (Pormqual on Seven Cities, Dujek on Genabackis and Greymane on Korelri) who disseminates orders via the Fists. Fists are both military commanders of armies and also governors of cities and strongholds. Where possible the Malazans use local rulers, religions and customs to rule, creating a continuity of control from the pre-Imperial regime which should reduce the risk of natives banding together patriotically to eject the foreigners. In some areas, however, a more direct subjugation by force is necessary. Alongside this formal structure, the Empire also employs a network of spies and assassin called "Claws", who are used to monitor and control both the subject population and the imperial soldiers and bureaucrats. They have their own chain of command outside the normal Malazan military system, and answer directly only to the Empress herself. Prior to Empress Laseen's ascension to the imperial throne, said network was called the Talon. The chain of command was similar to the Claw except at the point of answering to Dancer, the Emperor's second, whereas the Claw only answer to the Empress. Military The Malazan imperial military has often confronted numerically superior enemies and triumphed over them. The secret of its success lies in its superior organization, training, weapons, and tactics. Unlike almost all of its opponents (except some mercenary companies), the imperial military is a professional force. Despite its relatively small size (considering the size of its empire), it has a formidable and well earned reputation. The army is organized to the designs of the master tactician Dassem Ultor. The Empire maintains roughly 100,000 men under arms, divided into ten armies. When an army is destroyed or disbanded, a fresh army is created rather than an old number re-used. *The 1st Army, disbanded *The 2nd Army, Genabackan Campaign and later merged with the 5th. *The 3rd Army, conquest of Seven Cities. *The 4th Army, Wickan Wars and part of the Expeditionary Force sent to Korel *The 5th Army, Genabackan Campaign. *The 6th Army, Genabackan Campaign and later merged with the 5th. The original 6th Army had gone renegade on Korel. *The 7th Army, stationed on Seven Cities *The 8th Army, part of the Expeditionary Force sent to Korel *The 9th Army, conquest of Seven Cities, later reinforced the Armies on Genabackis *The 10th Army *The 11th Army, reinforced the Armies on Genabackis *The 12th Army *The 13th Army, Korelri Campaign *The 14th Army, assembled to quell the rebellion on Seven Cities The 7th is in Seven Cities. The 14th is assembling in Unta. The 3rd Army was used in the conquest of Seven Cities and may no longer exist. The 1st Army has been disbanded. Malazan military formations include skirmishers, scouts, heavy and medium infantry, heavy cavalry, lancers, marines and sappers. Sappers are equipped with alchemical munitions, which originate from the Empire's enigmatic allies, the Moranth of Genabackis. The Empire's use of munitions, which no other nation possesses, has been of significant help in its ongoing wars. The Empire also uses crossbowmen, although as well as dedicated missile formations it also trains many regular infantry in the use of crossbows as well, allowing the infantry to rain fire on the enemy before closing to engage. Onearm's Host also employs javelins which are thrown into the enemy ranks just before engaging them in melee. The Malazan method of warfare favours large-scale field engagements. In guerrilla warfare situations, such as those that exist in Blackdog Forest and Mott Wood in northern Genabackis, or on the plains of Korelri, it is less effective. It is widely believed that the Malazan Empire has control of at least one clan of the T'lan Imass, 20 000 undead warriors who are virtually impossible to kill without magical aid, do not require food or rest, and can turn into dust and travel vast distances quickly, even over seas. The Imass have not been used since the brutal sack of Aren. However, the truth is that Kellanved kept the location of the First Throne - which controls the Imass - totally secret and Laseen does not know where it is located. Thus, for the time being the Malazan Empire does not control the Imass legions. The Empire employs powerful Mage cadres in battle, but with High Mages and even less powerful mages at a premium, not every engagement can count on magical support. pl:Imperium Malazańskie Category:Nations